Hyper Norway
by HetalianNorway
Summary: An inspiration by Norway on Caffeine NOT MINE . I added a little NorXIce fluff at the end. WARNING: I AM NOT FUNNY IF I'M TRYING TO. I AM NATURALLY FUNNY.


"Bye Norge!" "Bye Norway!" The Nordics were heading out of the door except for one. Norway stared at the door for several minutes before putting down his book and jumped off the couch with a devious smirk. Times like these were rare for Norway and he has prepared to do as much as he can. With EPIC music playing in the background, Norway rushed to the kitchen bumping into walls, doors, and a vase. He slammed open the kitchen door and dug inside the refrigerator. Norway took out a drink of America's soda from the back of leeks (Narrator Lady: Let's just say they did not know why they bought that even if they hated that.)

Norway set his soda on the counter and ran up to Iceland's snack cabinet. He took out a pack of liquorice. Then, he ran upstairs and slammed his door open rushing around various spots. (Narrator Lady: 10 minutes, a pack ofliquorice, and 1 liter of sugar later...) "Hey Norge! We're back!" Denmark yelled. "Wooh!" Norway screamed. Black socks skidded to a stop in the middle of the living room. Norway was wearing his black socks, a white button up shirt, and a mini skirt with the Norwegian flag print (Narrator Lady: P.S. Totally, from Poland.) And he was listening to Caramelldansen doing the famous dance (Narrator Lady: Norway's secretly Swedish! XD)

The living room was trashed with left over liquorice, some pizza (Italy: Ve~), spilt soda bottles (America: Hahahaha!), various chips and other chips. Even the stairs and the hallways had a trail of orange soda. "What the..." Norway turned to the group bouncing in place. "Norway... What'd you do to the house?" Finland didn't care about Norway's OOC situation but focused his attention to the house he had cleaned all morning. "Norway?" Norway stood grinning. Denmark tiptoed closer and poked his arm and retrieved his arm in a flash. Norway's grin turned into a smirk making Denmark run behind Iceland.

"Control. Your brother." Iceland sighed and walked up to Norway. "Didn't I tell you to not look into my cabinet?" "Oh yeah! Too much liquorice is bad for you! And stop eating those chips. Besides they're disgusting! Ooh! And I found this!" Norway took out a 'magazine' from under the couch cushion. "I didn't know you like to read the-" Iceland snatched the book from him blushing crazily. Denmark peeked over Iceland's shoulder but got smacked in the face. Iceland sighed once again. "Iceland! If could've just told me, I could've ran to the store and get you your Teletubbies!" Denmark burst out laughing while Finland commented on Iceland's secret fetish to be cute.

Iceland felt dizzy and turned and walked to the stairs dodging the trail of soda. "Fine! Deal with him yourselves!" And a door could be heard slammed shut. "Norway, calm down." Finland said cautiously slipping the chocolate bar out of Norway's hands but he snatched it away before the rest of the bar could get out of his grasp. "No!" Finland huffed and rested his hands on his hips. "Now you're acting like a kid." "No!" ..."Norway!" Denmark broke down holding onto Norway's leg. "You're BROKEN!" He broke into a sob. "Not you, too!" Sweden walked up to the 'crazy people' and his wife shaking a rattle and holding a binky in the other hand.

"Seriously?" Finland snapped. "...Ya." Finland trudged to his room. A few minutes later, Finland stompped down the stairs with a rifle. Denmark, Norway, and Sweden looked over from their spots on the couch. "Oyahh!" They imitated running away in fear. (Narrator Lady: Well, Sweden just imitated in a monotone voice.) After Finland rounded up Denmark and Norway, he tied them up together in a chair. WHAM! Sweden ran over to a chair in the dining room and set it in front of him moving it in Finland's direction(1). (Narrator Lady: Finland-A true housewife)  
_

Iceland sighed as he read his new issue of Teletubbies laying on his bed. Mr. Puffin read an issue of birds. Around Iceland were some issues of SpongeBob, Dora the Explorer (Narrator Lady: England and Spain recommended it to him!) and Ni Hao Kai-Lan (Also by China). His bed shifted and a dvd cover covered his sight. 'Teletubbies' "For my lillebror(2)..." Iceland set his magazine down and held the dvd in his hands before squealing and glomping Norway down to the ground.

(1) A YouTube video- Sweden Blog: Bloopers by theninjaichigos

(2) Lillebror-Norwegian for Little Brother


End file.
